


Well Met in Shibuya — Drabbles

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Drabbles, Experiment, Gen, Post-Game, Preventing crime is hard, Ryuu ga Gotoko stupidity, Yakuza-style stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A collection of sillyness Officer Niijima Makoto runs into while preventing crime in Shibuya.Quick write-ups and attempts at light-hearted humor.





	Well Met in Shibuya — Drabbles

Five o'clock in Shibuya, no rain, but heavily overcast. Officer Niijima Makoto feels the asphalt beneath her clicking heels. She is well rested and her crimson eyes scan for suspicious behavior in the masses.

She's here to root out crime.

Officer Niijima is a tough nut. She has always been ambitious and intelligent, but she had lost both her parents by the time she was sixteen. She was deemed meek in high school until her senior year when something happened. Her colleagues never knew what. There were rumors. But among those rumors also circulated the fact that no one had been able to beat Officer Niijima-san in hand to hand combat.

So when she hit the street, the department was confident that she would make significant progress.

She's here to root out crime.

What is this?

A crying child? A boy, at most nine years old. Could be neglect. At the very least, he needs help.

She walks over to the boy.

”Hello there, little one. Can I help you?”

He sobs.

”I... I... I'm afraid.”

”Afraid?” This might be serious. She got on her knee in front of the boy, eyes level with his now. ”What are you afraid of?”

”I'm...”

”Are you alone?”

”N-no...”

”Are you being harmed?”

”N-no! N-nothing t-t-that... It's... it's worse...”

Worse? What was going on in here?

”I'm... afraid I will flunk my math test, Officer.”

Oh. Well, Officer Niijima Makoto had heard that sentiment before. It wasn't a task for a police officer, though.

”I am sincerely sorry for your situation.” I'm not sure I can help, though. It's not a job for the police. But how can I put it into words?

”I'd like to help you.”

That wasn't it.

”Really, Officer?”

”Ummm...” Yes, I can take you someplace comfortable and buy you a cup of tea so I can get on patrolling. ”Yes. Of course. Let's go to that cafe over there and I will help you with your homework.”

"Really, Officer?"

"Yes." Sigh. "I'm really good at math."

**Author's Note:**

> My HC is that Makoto is actually very good at being a cop. Much better than Kazuma Kiryu is doing crime. I just want to see what stupid situations I can put my lovely Queen into.


End file.
